Wish you was here
Date created: 17th May 2012 Status: INCOMPLETE Part 1 BLACK SCREEN ???: I wont lie and say I loved her at first sight... It was more, at first word. I remember that day so damn well, more than any other day that semester I think, ha... Crazy. Not only did I think she was impossibly beautiful, but she had heart and life. Unlike most girls I knew... To think something as simple as forgetting my f*cking bag would make me go back and find her crying after class... But here we are. Together. I love her so much. I don't even think she knows how much I love her... People say you can't fall in love at 16. Pfft, f*ck them. I just know I wanna be with her and have her in my life forever... A phone suddenly rings. Breaking the silence and revealing Sammi sat on his bed, startled by the noise. He hesitates, then answers. Sammi: Hey babe. Krissie: Heeeeeeeey, huhu... Err, I should probably just cut to the chase here. Sammi... Sammi quickly looks uneasy, not used to her serious tone. Krissie: I... well. You know my mom's over in Calafornia? And she's been pestering me and Julian for years about visiting more or even moving there, ha!... I've always said no but... (sighs) I think I should go live with her, maybe even just a few months. I know I've got school and everything but- Sammi just about processes the idea. Sammi: Whoa-whoa-whoa-wait! Babe (laughs) why the hell now? You said you're mom was fine on her own. Krissie: I know, but, well, she's getting old believe it or not... She needs an operation, OK? I'm just worried about her. Sammi: Operation for what? Krissie: Her face. Sammi: Hasn't she had enough? (smirks) Krissie: Excuse me????? Sammi: NO, no, I just meant, err. What?? YOU said she- Krissie: She's had that much f*cking done thanks to my Spawn-of-Satan father that her face needs constant care f*ck damn it!!... (rubs her head) I don't know how much more she can cope with. Sammi: Sorry... And she seemed fine when I last saw her. Krissie: Uh-huuuh... That'd be all the make-up she wears, to cover her scars and bruises. Ya know, from when my dad used to beat the sh*t out of her. Sammi: (clears throat) I know the story babe... Krissie: Anyway, she's been getting pains in her jaw and stuff. I know she has friends over there but I feel useless just going about my stupid life when my mom needs some support. Sammi: You could just call her everyday? Krissie: I HAVE been! She's just making me feel worse about not being there (brother shouts in the background) Ugh. I have to go, I need to pack, ha! Sammi: W-wait what??! You're packing? You're leaving NOW??!! Krissie: Um YEAH, that's why I called (laughs). Look, I have no idea how long I'll be over there but I promise I'll be back within a month. Unless of course my mom begs me to stay, pfft. I'll try and convince Julian to stay with her longer, I just don't know, OK? (zips up suitcase) Sammi: (nervous laugh) Babe, you can't be serious! You can't just-just jet off a million miles away without like, telling anyone! Krissie: I told Jason yesterday. Sammi: (pissed off now) You what? Great! He tells me whether there's sweetcorn in his sh*t but he doesn't tell me you're going to Cala-f*cking-fornia??!!! Krissie: Sounds like Jason alright! (beams) Anyway, I'll call you when I get there, love ya! See ya! (hangs up) Sammi hangs his mouth, flabbergasted, still eager to talk her out of it. He hovers a moment and flops back down on his bed, looking totally lost. Part 2 SCHOOL - CAFETERIA - NEXT MORNING Sammi calmly sits opposite Jason. A fixed, deadly look in his eyes. Jason is happily chewing cereal. Jason:... Want shome? Sammi: Where's Krissie? Jason: OH! (swallows) She's in Calafornia visiting her mom! Sammi: Oh, she's in Calafornia alright... AND SHE'S GONNA F*CKING LIVE THERE!! (slams fist on table) Jason: Oh my God, seriously??? I had no idea dude, all she told me was she was staying for a week or whatever! Sammi: (claws face) Uuuuggh, this is crazy. SHE'S crazy!! She can't just-just- Jason: She CAN just-just! She has the money to travel the world! Hey wait... Why don't WE go to Calafornia??!! Sammi:... Spend 5 hours in a secure metal container a million miles in the air with YOU next to me?... F*ck no. Jason: Oh c'mon! It beats a whole afternoon of math! Sammi: (clenched teeth) I LIKE Math. Jason: Well, if you wanna mope over your girlfriend, go ahead! Sammi: I'm not MOPING! I'm mad, how the f*ck can she just leave everything to- Jason: Be with her poor mom who needs serious emotional support and love at the minute?! Dude, her mom like, gave birth to her. What have YOU done? (continues eating cereal) Sammi takes a deep breath, sick of Jason's complete lack of helping. Part 3 SCHOOL - CORRIDOR - LATER Sammi smashes his head on his locker door. He's alone. Sammi: F*ck... His phone suddenly rings, he whips it out and drops his bag. Sammi: Krissie?? Krissie: Hey!! Sorry I didn't call earlier, just been hanging out really, ha. Mom seems fine at the moment, still a little under the whether though. Sammi: Are you seriously there? (dazed) Krissie: Um, yeah? (laughs) I wouldn't lie about flying 'a million miles away' as you put it. I'm still a BIT jet lagged, but meh, I'm used to travelling around. How are you anyway? Miss me already hmmm? Sammi: Duh. Krissie:... I don't care that I'm paying for the this call babe, 'cmon, talk to me. Sammi: Pfft... It just... Feels weird at the minute... I'm used to having you close is all. Krissie: Baaabyyyyy... It's only been one day you idiot! (laughs) Sammi: Ha, still, you kinda surprised me... Krissie: I'm spontaneous, surely you knew that by now, haha! Anyway, I wont be long, I promise. Sammi: Love you. Krissie:... Aren't you at school? Sammi: Um, yeah? Krissie: You're actually publicly announcing your love for me? Holy sh*t! (laughs loudly) Sammi: Oh shut up! Haha. Ain't no one around. Krissie: I am. I'm right behind you, hehe, keeping thinking that... (hangs up) Sammi smiles to himself, suddenly feeling like he can smell her perfume. He slowly turns around. Sammi: WHAT THE-?!?!!! Part 4 CONTINUED... Jason: Bad moment? Sammi just stares at Jason. Sammi: Why do you smell like roses?... Jason: I borrowed (coughs) stole, Krissie's perfume the other day. She has LOADS in her locker! Sammi: Is it in a pink container? Jason: Yes. Sammi: Then it's illegal for you to use it, dumbf*ck. Sammi picks up his bag and marches past him, down the corridor. Jason: Oh c'mooon! You can't play Mr Cool forever! I know you're dying on the inside! Sammi: Dying to get away from YOU? YES! Jason: You know WHY she didn't tell you? Huh? Coz she KNEW you'd try to stop her, she knew you'd go all Hulk and snap at everyone! Admit it, you're just like, in control of her life or something, ha! Sammi whips back around. Then starts striding towards Jason. Sammi: I... do NOT... Control her!... YOU STUPID BA$T@RD!! Sammi stops right in his face, almost spitting on him. Jason: (chirps) Sorry. Sammi takes a deep breath. Sammi: No, I'M sorry. I'm just confused. F*ck. Jason: She's not gone forever man, why you making such a big deal outta this? Sammi: ...She could get hurt out there. Jason: Pffffft! That all? I'm sure Krissie can whoop ass when she wants to! She whoops yours all the time! HAHAHHAA!! Sammi just rolls his eyes. Part 5 SCHOOL - CAFETERIA - LUNCH TIME Sammi: She hasn't called yet. Jason: (sighs) Dude, you've been on edge all day. Why are you even here? Why don't you just bunk school? Ya know what, let's bunk school! C'mon! You're in no fit state and I just HATE Math! Oh my God! Sammi: Whatever. Sammi sits, glued to his seat, while Jason tries to pull him up. Jason: Sh*t... why are you so buff?? I can't even move your arm without breaking my own! Sammi: Move my arm and I WILL break yours. Jason: Drop the act!... (folds arms) CUT TO - BOYS RESTROOM Sammi's bawling his eyes out and blowing his nose. Sammi: I just didn't know what to think man! I thought she was joking! She often jokes about sh*t and I'm like, pfft whatever babe! But she's just GONE! For God knows how long! And I miss her! I had no idea I'd miss her so easily! F*ck! I just feel stupid! Completely f*cking stupid!! (blows nose) Jason: Well you LOOK stupid (hands tissue). Sammi: I was weird last night but, this morning... walking into The Café without her beautiful smile to greet me, her warm hug around me, her playful laugh in my ears, her stunning eyes meeting mine-! Jason: We get iiiit! (rolls eyes) You know what you have?? Serious problems dude, and I ain't helping you. Catch ya later! Jason happily waves and skips out the restroom. Sammi, as usual, snarls at his behavior, twisting a tissue in his hands. Part 6 PARK NEAR THE MALL SOMEWHERE - AN HOUR LATER Sammi took Jason's advice, for some reason, and bunks Math. He's sat on a park seat, staring at his phone. AN HOUR LATER... AN HOUR LATERER... ???: Sammi? Hey, why weren't you in Math? I thought you liked Math? Hehe. Sammi looks up, to find Kexi smiling at him. Sammi: Didn't feel like it. Kexi: Heh, miss Krissie don'tcha? (sits next to him) Sammi: NO. It's only been a day, pfft. Kexi: Jason told me you were crying in the restroom. Sammi: Oh for f*ck- (flings head back) Kexi: Hehe! So what? It's only natural. I remember when my 2nd girlfriend went on holiday for a week, I was totally crushed! And parnoid, ha, I thought she was having an affair and everything. I was what? 13? What the actual f*ck? Heh, I was love obsessed back then. Sammi: (smirks)... Maybe she shouldn't 'a told me. I'd probably be less worried thinking she's 10 minutes away with flu for a month, pfft. Kexi: Shyeah... If it makes ya feel any better, I totally miss her too. Been boring today really. Sammi sighs. Kexi: So! Where ya goin' now? Sammi: Home? (shrugs) Early. Kexi: My house is empty. We can trash it if you want. Sammi: (sniggers) Thanks for the offer, but nah. Kexi: Hehe. Well see ya tomorrow. Sammi: Wait... Kexi: ? Sammi stands up, then holds his arms out. Kexi: (smirks) You want your daily lady hug don'tcha? Sammi: Pfft, say whut?! I just need a hug from a 'girlfriend' yeah. Kexi: Daaaaaaw. She hugs him tightly. He wraps his arms around her, sniffing her hair. They loose track of time for a moment. Sammi quickly pulls away. Sammi: (clears throat) So err, see ya. Kexi grabs his shirt and pulls him towards her. She nearly kisses him. Sammi shoves her away. Sammi: The f*ck?? Kexi: Hehehehhe, juuuust testin' ya! Sammi: You seriously think I'd kiss you?... (sniggers) You're one twisted bitch. Kexi: I know! Hehe, seriously, I gotta get going! (rushes off) Sammi just smirks to himself, then walks off into the distance. Part 7 CALA-F*CKING-FORNIA, I mean err CALAFORNIA - SOME BEACH - MEANWHILE Krissie is lying, sun bathing, in a black bikini top, lilac capris and sunglasses. Slurping a cold drink. Her brother, Julian, comes back with more drinks. Julian: This feels more like a holiday than a family get-together... Krissie: I know... Maybe we SHOULD live here! (laughs) Julian: (folds arms) For the last time. NO. We're much safer in Punksdale sis. I'd head back right now if mom hadn't planned, like, a day of activities... If you wanna call sun bathing an activity... Krissie: I was kidding. But yeah... I think you were right Jules. She just wanted us to come here, love it and make us to stay forever. Julian: (sighs, sits down on deckchair) Do whatever you want Krissie... Mom's clingy at times, you know she is. I'm going back home tomorrow. I mean it. I promised Charlie. Krissie: Oh so what? Just stay a few more days! Might as well- Julian: I love mom. But if she wants to stay here, with the egotistical women she grew up and not with US, that's HER problem! Krissie: She has her own life Jules. Julian: And so do we!... (sighs) Oh forget it, I'm not staying here any longer. And I'd advise you not to either sis. He marches off, leaving Krissie with her conflicting thoughts. The sun beating down on her. Krissie: Give Sammi a kiss for me! (smiles then looks disappointed) CASSY'S (Krissie's mom's) HOUSE - SPARE BEDROOM - 20 MINUTES LATER Julian charges in the room, grabs his already still packed suitcase and spins around to find his mom blocking the door. Cassy: Juliaaan! Please don't go so soon! W-what's the rush? It's a beautiful day, OH, we can go shopping later! How's that sound hm? (sad eyes) Julian: It sounds like another excuse to keep us here, splashing out on material items with, what we know, is dad's money anyway! Honestly mom, I thought you were gonna earn your OWN money here, that was your plan. Cassy: I know I knooow! I just-I just haven't found any suitable jobs honey. Julian: No jobs for a 40 something ex-model with covered in bruises with mental health issues? Wow. (sarcasm) Cassy: Julian! (starts crying) Julian: (deep breathe) Sorry mom... I'm worried out you, you know. Very worried. Just come home. Cassy: This IS my hooome! Julian: ... True. But you're better off with us, where we can look after you properly. Cassy: My friends look after meee! (still weeping) Julian: By taking you out in public to be ridiculed in front of cameras? They're all stupid mom. I'm sorry but they ARE... She hovers a moment then bursts out crying again. Julian drops his case and goes to hug her. She weeps over his shoulder. Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez